


A Message

by aesthetic-erlich (milothepirate)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to format text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milothepirate/pseuds/aesthetic-erlich
Summary: Erlich receives an unexpected text message.





	

"hey are you in love with me?"   
Erlich received this text from Richard.  
"no, that would be fucked up for several reasons, such as the fact that there's a huge age gap between us, the fact that its unethical because i technically am your employee, and also i'm aromantic" he responded.  
"you're right, thanks erlich. i was just worried because gilfoyle was teasing me about it"  
"no problem kiddo. don't let that fucker get to your head"

**Author's Note:**

> your ship is crappy and erlich doesn't deserve your shit fuck you


End file.
